The Wedding of Our Favorite Couples
by mae2551
Summary: Connected to When in Tartarus. Basically, the title tells the story, but this also includes some boy talk and girl talk. And, no, this doesn't contain Thalico. Rated T for cursing.
1. Boy Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

If you looked in the window of the Poseidon cabin, you would see a very nervous son of Poseidon pacing around the beach-themed room.

That's Percy Jackson. He's the stupid Seaweed Brain who's about to get married to Annabeth in three hours.

He was already dressed in a black-and-white tux, his jet black hair, with a single gray streak, was combed back, though you still could clearly see that it was messy.

His sea-green eyes, always sparkling with a light, were full of worry, insecurity, and nervousness.

And if you looked closer to the window, you would see seven men, and two satyrs, also dressed in tuxes, sitting calmly on blue-and-white striped beach chairs. They were watching amusedly as Percy paced.

One of the men was Jason. He was getting married to Piper, at the same time as Percy and Annabeth's wedding.

His blond hair, in it's usual military cut, was slicked back. His electric blue eyes, so much like Thalia's and Zeus', were sparkling like Percy's, though not as much.

Jason was smiling broadly, having no worries in the world, knowing that Piper would be his wife soon, in exactly two hours.

Another was Frank, or, as Percy dubbed, "_The silly Chinese-Canadian baby-man!_"

His face was still babyish, not fitting for his big body (though Hazel said that it made him look like a cute, giant teddy bear), though not as babyish as before.

His dark eyes were alight with amusement, seeing that the Hero of Olympus was a wreck, over a single girl, but, true, the girl _was_ beautiful.

The third was Leo, the _repair boy_ whom we love. With his corny jokes, he could usually make anyone laugh.

Next was Nico Di Angelo. The Death Breath actually socialized with people more often.

With his dark locks, and onyx eyes, he could be considered good-looking. Percy still saw him as the emo, hyperactive boy, who was addicted to Mythomagic, and the color black.

The fifth was Chris, who was engaged to Clarisse. Didn't expect that, did you? He gave her a very simple ruby ring, it's band was decorated with spears, and knives. A daughter of Ares sure would like that. Go figure.

Last, but not least, was the Travis and Connor Stoll themselves. Curly brown hair, pointed features, those sons of Hermes couldn't have stayed out of trouble for far too long.

Travis was getting married to Katie Gardner, the girl who just loves whacking the Stolls over the head.

He had given her a ruby shaped like a rose, and gold wheat stalks on either side of it. It was set into a simple brown band.

The one war-loving satyr was Coach Hedge, the ladies' man. (Or is it naiads' man?)

The other was G-Man himself. Grover was getting married to Juniper, too, and he got her a Peridot gem, set in a gold band that was shaped like twirling vines..

"Perce, calm down." Jason chided.

"How do you stay calm?" Percy grumbled frustatedly.

"Simple. We breathe in and out." Chris grinned.

"Maybe a very very very very bad case of ADHD?" Leo suggested mischievously.

"Or is it the seaweed in your brain acting up?" Nico said just as mischievously.

While passing by them, Percy ruffled Nico's hair, and snatched Leo's cap without him noticing.

"Thanks a lot, Kelp Head. It took an hour to fix my hair!" Nico glared at Percy.

He raised an eyebrow. "You fix your hair?"

"Uh, nononononononononononononono nononononononono, it's just that, um, well..." Nico babbled rapidly.

"Relax, Death Breath."

"Hypocrite."

Meanwhile, Leo was wailing about his 'missing' cap. "NOOOOO! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MY FAVORITE ONE?!"

The other people in the room rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Perce, give me that cap." Grover said.

Percy shrugged and tossed him the cap, in which Grover caught it.

"Hey, Leo, here's your girlfriend." Grover tossed the cap into Leo's face, hitting him in the nose.

"Fro-fro, is that you? No, I don't think so. But you look so much like her that I'll call you Fro-fro II. We'll have to go shopping and..." Leo blabbered away to the cap.

"He names his caps?" Frank said in mock-horror while the others snickered.

"Most importantly, is he _gay_?" Coach Hedge drawled. The others burst out laughing.

"Just imagine...Leo in a hot-pink, fluffy dress-hahaha-wearing heels with feathers on the tips-hahahaha-topped with make-up, a feather boa, and a gigantic crown...HAHAHAHA!" Chris struggled to breathe.

After a few minutes they finally calmed down.

Leo didn't even notice. Percy began pacing again.

"Percy, what, exactly, are you nervous of?" Frank asked, unnerved by his piercing green eyes.

"What if my Wise Girl says 'I don't' in the middle of the ceremony? I can't live with that, Frank. And...there's this guy..." Percy trailed off.

"First of all, who's this guy? Is he trying to steal Annabeth away from you? He's sure asking for a death sentence. You should have beat him to a pulp ages ago. Yeah, war. Unless...Annabeth didn't like him, did she?" Coach Hedge babbled, his eyes turning wide at the last part.

"She did like him a while ago. I don't know...if...she still loves him..."

"Who is this guy, Percy?" Jason asked firmly. "I'd kill this guy, right here, right now. No one messes with my cousin and Annabeth."

The seven had grown unnaturally close, feeling the pain that each other went through, even more so the Big Three kids.

"Jase, the guy's already dead. We all know him. Guys, it's Luke Castellan." Percy looked at each of them with piercing eyes filled with bleakness.

Everybody gasped. They didn't know that Annabeth had, in fact, liked Luke. They had heard rumors about it, but shrugged it off, thinking it was nonsense.

"What if she suddenly decides that she loved him more than me, even in death?" He hung his head.

"But, the first time I met you, the first impression I got was that she really liked you." Nico confusedly said.

"You were ten, then, Nics." Percy quietly said. Nico didn't even scowl at the nickname he hated. "Besides, you might have gotten the wrong impression."

"It's just so..." Travis started.

"Unbelievable." Connor finished.

"Percy. Look. At. Me." Jason emphasized each word.

Percy did so, shame in his eyes. "What? Are you going to tell me that I'm pathetic? A weak little boy? Worthless? Stupid? 'Cause I already know that, Jase."

"NO. You. Are. The. EXACT. OPPOSITE!" Frank raised his voice at each word. He couldn't believe that Percy thought so lowly of himself.

"I would drag anyone who said that to the deepest parts of Tartarus." Nico spat.

Percy chuckled darkly. "Gee, I wonder who would say that, don't you, Grover?"

The satyr's eyes widened. "Gabe?"

"Yes. The fucking asshole." Percy cursed.

"Didn't they teach Perce..." Connor started under his breath.

"That cursing isn't allowed?" Travis finished in the same way.

Jason, and Nico heard them though. "With the life he's been going through, he pretty much has the privilege and right to do so." They both animatedly whispered to the Stolls.

"Who's Gabe?" Leo asked, his banter with the cap forgotten.

"I think we all want to know that." Coach Hedge was all ears.

"HE. ABUSED. ME."

**There you have it. This could have about five or six chapters. It depends though. And I was kind of thinking of making a one-shot about the boys engaging to the girls, but I'm out of ideas. And I know that I have a lot of stories that aren't finished. Sue me.**


	2. Girl Talk

"Oh my gods, you're all getting married!" Rachel squealed uncharacteristically.

"Shut up, or I'll blow your head off." Clarisse grumbled.

Rachel, Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Juniper, Hazel, Thalia and Annabeth were hanging out in the Zeus cabin, waiting for the weddings to start.

They were all bridesmaids for each others wedding, and wore the same styles of dress. The backless, halter Greek-Style. They wore the same shoes, too. All of them had greek sandals on, varying in different colors.

Rachel Dare wore a green dress. Her wild hair was somehow tamed into a low ponytail, clipped with a green flower pin.

In her hands, was a bouquet of roses. Rachel also wore a green pearl choker, green teardrop earrings, three green pearl bracelets, and green sandals.

She wore light green eye shadow, lip gloss and red lipstick. No blush.

Clarisse La Rue, on the other hand, wore a red dress. Her thick, bushy eyebrows were plucked into an arched style (With Clarisse protesting profusely, of course).

Her hair was tied up in a high bun with a red ribbon, decorated with spears, knives, swords, and a lot of other bloody, weaponry stuff. Just like her ring.

She had red sandals on. Clarisse's jewelry was very simple. Her ring, a red chain bracelet, and a chain necklace with a ruby pendant.

She only wore lip gloss, and the reddest lipstick you could find. In her hands, were white roses.

Clarisse surprised everyone in her dress. It hugged her body, showing that she was actually slim. Plus, she looked pretty._  
_

Katie Gardner's straight dirty-blonde hair was usually braided. But this, time, it was let down, reaching to her lower back. It was curled like Annabeth's hair, and gathered at her back. A portion of it was pulled back from her face in a bun, held together with a crown of flowers. The rest just hung down on her back, or hung at the side of her face in curls.

She, like Rachel, also wore a green dress, but it was lighter, like yellow-green. Katie wore emerald studs, yellow pearl bracelets, and yellow sandals. She had a sunflower bouquet in her hands, and her ring.

With yellow eye shadow, brown eyeliner, and pink lipstick, Travis' eyes would sure go _pop!_

Piper McLean wore her hair up in a crown braid. Her face was framed nicely with side-swept bangs.

She wore a white dress with pink lines. The lines were thin at the top, and began to get thicker as it reached the bottom of the dress. It swirled around the white dress, and it looked good on Piper. She also added a thin pink scarf above her dress. Piper will never change her way of downplaying her Aphrodite looks.

Her sandals were also pink, much to her disdain. ("Pink?! Really, Lacy. Pink burns my eyes. And probably will burn my feet, too.")

Piper wore her ring, a white charm bracelet that was decorated with different kinds of birds, and makeup (Piper punched Jason's shoulder for that. She did _NOT_ like makeup!), and crystal, white dangling earrings.

She had pink roses in her hands ("Again with the pink?!"). She only wore black mascara, lip gloss, and fuschia pink lipstick.

Juniper, on the other hand, would make Grover faint in happiness. She wore a yellow dress, a few green flowers decorating it's hem.

Her hair, like always, was down, but this time, it was more shiny.

On her hands, was a different assortment of flowers.

Juniper was barefoot, but wore a flower garland on her ankle, neck, and head. With her ring, of course. No makeup ("Makeup only pollutes the environment more! The world would be a better place without it." Needless to say, Piper agreed).

Hazel Levesque was wearing a gold dress that shimmered every time she moved, as if they were stars.

Her curly hair was still there, but it was cut to her shoulders. ("It gives you a sassy-ass-kicking-girl look. Trust me, Frank'll come running when you get mad." Thalia put in.) On top of it was a gold headband made out of the same material as her dress.

Hazel's necklace was a gold chain where a ruby pendant was attached. She also wore her ring, and a gold chain bracelet. She wore red lipstick, and red sandals.

She held a yellow chrysanthemum bouquet.

Thalia Grace absolutely hated dresses. Despised them. So, she surprised everyone by wearing an electric blue dress.

Don't get me wrong: Thalia WOULDN'T wear just a dress. Of course, she would wear a leather jacket over her dress. Typical Pinecone Face.

She wore electric blue sandals, ("Thank the gods, it isn't heels!") a silver chain that had a sliver eagle hanging from it, and her bracelet, Aegis, in mist form.

Her spiky hair was straightened and pulled into a firm ponytail. Aphrodite girls tried to tell her to fix it in a more 'stylish' way so that Nico would notice her. Needless to say, she snapped at them, "I'm a hunter, for Zeus' sake! And Nico's my little cousin!"

Thalia shot a volley of arrows as they ran, screaming their heads off. She screamed after them, "YES, BITCHES! RUN BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" She sure has some anger management issues.

Anyway, she didn't didn't put makeup on, except for some lip gloss. ("If you force me to put makeup, I will kill you painfully. I'll rip out your guts, your heart, your brain, and begin stabbing you...")

Thalia only held three calla lilies in her hand.

"What's taking Annie so long?" Thalia said impatiently.

"It's only been five minutes since Annabeth went to change." Rachel said.

"ADHD, remember?"

"Well, maybe children of the Big Three has a more serious case of ADHD 'cause it wasn't that long." Clarisse gruffly said.

"Hmph."

"I heard the 'Annie' part, Thals."

Everybody turned to see Annabeth leaning on the bathroom door, where she changed.

"Wow, Annabeth..." Hazel breathed out.

"You look great." Juniper smiled sincerely.

"Thanks guys." Annabeth smiled.

Her hair was fixed in a fat braid down her back, which as decorated with colorful flowers. Her braid was messy, but it looked good on her. She wore a glittering gray headband on top of her head, and an intricately designed gray Rajasthan headdress. You know, the thing that Indian women sometimes wear across their forehead.

Her dress was gray, and Annabeth put a glittery, silver covering on top of it, so that it looked sparkly. Her sandals were also gray.

Annabeth's jewelry was sliver bangles, sliver hoop earrings, and her ring. She was never one for makeup, so she only wore black eyeliner, and mascara, and lipstick.

In her hands were a combination of the flowers her friends had, except that she dyed them blue and gray. ("Percy'll get a kick out of this!") Elegant, but fun-looking.

She was smiling, though everyone could see that she was worried.

"Come sit here, Annabeth." Rachel patted the seat next to her.

"Thanks, Rach." Annabeth commented.

"So, Annabeth. You look worried today." Katie casually stated.

"Mind telling us why?" Clarisse raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth sighed. "It's Seaweed Brain."

"Oh?" Thalia perked up at the mention of Percy's nickname. "Shall I go and beat him to a pulp?"

"No!" Annabeth's eyes widened. "Gods, no, Thalia! Not on this day."

"Relax. What did I do?"

"Do you remember Tartarus?" Annabeth took a deep breath.

"It's definitely hard to forget." Hazel wryly said.

"Have any of you noticed how Percy jerkily moved this morning?"

The others exchanged looks before turning back to Annabeth.

"No, why?" Katie inquired.

"His scars. They're acting up."

"I thought that once your wound reduces to a scar, you never feel any pain from it?" Juniper said.

"Most scars are like that. But, Percy's...he was always a special case."

"You could sure say that again." Piper mumbled under her breath.

"Have you ever noticed how Percy flinches away when you insult him?"

Thalia and the others looked at each other guiltily.

"Did you ever notice that he always covers his left shoulder? The place where you mostly punch him? He has a scar there, courtesy of Kronos and Gaea."

The girls looked down. "What kind of scar?" Hazel guiltily said.

Annabeth closed her eyes briefly before opening them. "Kronos used a poisoned knife to carve words into his skin. _No one cares. _That simple sentence hurt Percy more than any of his injuries, with loyalty as his fatal flaw.

And his eighteenth birthday just happened to be the same day."

"That-that sorry excuse of a bastard!" Thalia snarled. "I ought to have his head for that one."

"Like we were any better, Thals. Were we?" Annabeth quietly said.

**Yeah, yeah, it was kinda rushed. Anyway, review, and hope you like it. :D :D :D**

**-Mae**


	3. Boy Talk 2

Previously on Chapter 1:

_" .ME."_

* * *

"What the Hades, Percy? How come you didn't tell me?" Nico yelled, his eyes showing the hurt he felt.

"Your own cousins, for Jupiter's sake!" Jason shouted.

Frank turned into a hamster and squeaked.

Percy sighed, not meeting anybody in the eyes. "Guys, I didn't tell you because all you would give me is _pity_. And I don't want that. Hell, I don't even want attention."

Leo scratched the back of his neck. "I feel you, bro. Pity is _so_ old-school."

"How long did-" Connor started.

"This go on?" Travis finished.

"Ever since I was five. Gave me scars. I wasn't surprised when I saw that fucking bastard in Tartarus." Percy spat out.

Frank turned back into human. "Wait-what? You met him in Tartarus?"

"Yeah. Even there, he gave me something to 'remember him by.'" Percy air-quoted sarcastically.

"What might that be?" Chris cautiously said. Percy was unpredictable, like the sea. You never know when he might blow up, cry, or laugh.

Percy rolled up his left sleeve. "Annabeth knew there was another scar here, but I never told her about Smelly Gabe's scar. The one that has a gold tint to it was made by Kronos."

Despite themselves, the Stolls and Leo couldn't help grinning.

"Smelly Gabe?" Gover questioned.

"What kind of a nickname is that? For a man-walrus?" Coach Hedge snorted.

"I used to call him that all the time because of his smell. Old habits die hard, I guess. And Coach, he _did_ look like a man-walrus." Percy shrugged, finished with rolling up his left sleeve.

He hesitated for a moment, covering a spot with his hand.

"Come on, Perce. You can trust us." Nico cajoled.

Percy took a deep breath before quickly removing his hand. Everybody's eyes widened.

"In the name of all the flippin' gods, Percy, he did that to you?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Wouldn't put it below him. He's done worse, Jase." Percy growled.

Written across his bicep were two words, tinted slightly with gold. _Nobody cares._ They all knew the words had affected Percy more than it would on any of them, given his fatal flaw.

Below it were words, very much like the ones above it, but it didn't have any gold tint. _Stupid. Worthless._

"Today's also an anniversary. Today was the day he carved _these._" Percy continued.

"Look here, Percy Jackson. I don't mean to be rude, but you have to move on. He's not gonna come back into your life." Chris firmly said, shaking Percy's shoulders a bit.

It worried Jason. Percy's eyes were glazed which meant he was seeing a bad memory. When Chris shook his shoulders, he snapped out of it.

"How can I move on? I've tried, Chris, I've tried, but I. Just. Can't."

"Percy. It's hard. I know that from experience. But you have a whole life ahead of you!" Frank exclaimed

"I mean, I won't be able to see your blonde, green-eyed children if you don't move on." Leo added.

"I'm just scared, guys. You'll just avoid me, giving me pity. I don't want that."

"Perce, you do know that you have nothing to worry about, right? We'll be here next to you." Grover said reassuringly.

"Promise?"

"We promise." All of them firmly said.

"We aren't going to let you go from your prank duties that easily." The Stolls grinned at him.

"I still have to teach you some fighting techniques." Coach Hedge added.

Suddenly, a conch shell was heard from the beach.

"That's our cue." Jason stood up, brushing off his pants. The others followed.

"Ready to be married men?" Chris smiled.

"I'm sure gonna miss it." Travis mischievously added.

"Oh no! You are going over to the dark side! NOOOO!" Connor, Coach Hedge, Nico, and Leo mock-cried.

The others scoffed.

"Please." Percy sarcastically said. "Go on feeling sorry for yourselves 'cause you can't catch the ladies."

They burst into laughter, heading to the beach, to their weddings.

* * *

***A wild Leo pops up.***

**Leo (ominously): Or to your DOOM! **

**Me: Just shut up. I think it's sweet, the bromance moment. **

**Percy (scoffing): You call talking about Gabe is a bromance moment?**

**Me: Well, yeah! Got a problem with it?**

**Percy: You sound like Clarisse. o.O**

**Clarisse (enraged): PRISSY! WHERE DID YOU PUT MAIMER?!**

**Percy (cowering): I broke it?**

***Clarisse roars and chases Percy around camp.***

**Me: Now that he's gone...you're next, Leo!**

**Leo (horrified): What are you gonna do with me?!**

**Me (smiling evilly): Oh, nothing. LACEY! LEO WANTS A FULL GLITTERY PINK MAKE-OVER!**

**Leo: WHAT? Oh, no, you did NOT just say that.**

***Lacey drags Leo away, squealing.***

**Me (in a sing-song voice): So, review, review, REVIEW!**

***Glass shatters.***

**Me: Oops. Anyway, review, please! Mae2551, logging out!**


	4. ATTENTION

**This is obviously not an update. This is just regarding changes in some of my stories.**

* * *

**_Going to Hogwarts the Seaweed Brain Way_**

For the most part, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, and...I have simply lost motivation and ideas.

So, this is basically PUT UP FOR ADOPTION. If anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me, and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

_**Percy's Past**_

Like the earlier story, I don't have any motivation left, either, but I still have the basic plot. I just don't feel like writing long multi-chaptered stories right now, and I know I can do better. I'll delete this story sometime soon, and hopefully be able to post this again.

NO USING THIS STORY LINE, PLEASE.

* * *

_**Not-a-Date With My Best Friend**_

This story is now completed. And I deleted the second chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait for nothing. I feel really guilty about it now. To anyone who wants to continue it, just tell me, and mention me somewhere in that story, okay?

* * *

_**Prince Perseus and Princess Persephone**_

Two evil words. Mind block. Let's just say, it's gonna be on a LONG HIATUS.

* * *

_**The Wedding of Our Favorite Couples**_

On a SHORT HIATUS.

* * *

_**His Letter and Mementos**_

Shortly after posting this note, I will also post a chapter in said story. I hope you all enjoy it. Wait, who am I kidding? Of course, you would enjoy it 'cause I've left you on the edge of your seats in suspense and anticipation. XD

* * *

**To everyone who read this, thank you, because some people out there don't bother to read authors' notes.**


End file.
